Shadows
by violetstars1039
Summary: After Sam's death Dean gives up hunting for a normal life. Dean of all people should know you can never escape your past. Sequel to under your skin and wayward son.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Shadows**

**November 7, 2008**

New York City

"_I remember a time I believed that the words love and pain were both one in the same. I'm gonna trade in my old ways for a new shot at life. I'm gonna change, change my direction. I'm gonna change my ways."  
_

My life has changed completely in the past six months and I would like to say it's changed for the better. I'm still not too sure about that. I lost my younger brother Sam and began hunting again full time. That is until I got a second chance in Monument, Colorado. I was there on a simple possession but with my bad luck it turned into something much more than routine. Henricksen arrested me, got himself possessed and killed his boss before trying to waste me. Long story short, I saved his ass and walked out of that police station with a clean slate.

We moved to Washington Heights three months ago when Lexi went back to Columbia Medical School. Since she's a student, we we're able to get a furnished two bedroom apartment on campus for a little over $1,000 a month. I've never lived in a place with a doorman before but it was nice and secure and that's all that mattered to me. It made me feel better knowing there was security twenty-four, seven while I was at work.

It's taken six long months for us to get back to normal. Well, as normal as we can be. Lexi still has trouble sleeping. The nightmares are becoming less frequent but they still leave her shaking as she clings to me, burying her face against my chest. After one of her nightmares she folds herself around me, her body perfectly molded to mine as she seeks security and protection in my arms. It kills me every time I have to leave her to go to work, knowing that she might wake up in the middle of the night calling my name and reaching for me to comfort her. What I wouldn't give to be able to take away her pain.

I looked at the alarm clock before gathering Lexi up in my arms. We had a good hour before Jake would pull himself up in his crib and scream 'Dada' at the top of his lungs. "Lex." I whispered nibbling on the shell of her ear, "Lex, wake up."

"Hmmm no."

"Yes."

Sighing, she looked at me still groggy, her voice thick with sleep, "No, I never get to sleep in anymore."

"When are you gonna let me knock you up again?" I smiled at her running my hands up and down her body enjoying the way they slid over the satin of her night gown.

"Not for awhile, Dean. Jacob's just turning one today."

"Yeah and if you get pregnant now he'll be almost two when you have the baby."

"I wanna wait till he's like two or three." Lexi stated softly nuzzling my neck, "This way I'll already have a job maybe even have my own practice……."

"Come on baby girl," I smirked wrapping my arms tightly around Lexi before kissing her slow and deep, "just think how much fun we'll have trying to get you knocked up."

"Dean what are you doing?"

I rolled us over so I was on top of her as I sucked gently on the spot where her shoulder and neck met, "Kissing you and then I'm gonna make love to you."

A few hours later

I can't believe a whole year has gone by since Jacob was born. I can still remember the panic that flooded my brain when I heard Lexi say her water broke. I look at my son and can't help the sense of pride I feel. I did that, hell, he's the best thing I ever did. There's just something missing. I know what it is but I don't want to admit to myself how much I miss Sam. There are times I still grab my phone and call his number realizing moments later that he's not here anymore. I wish he were.

I try not to let myself dwell on the past anymore. My father did that and look where it got him. I tell myself I got a second chance here and I shouldn't waste it. For the most part, I'm not. It's the hunts that get me the most. Dreary motel rooms just aren't the same without my trusty geek boy sidekick. I never thought in a million years I'd be the last one standing. Sometimes I think it would've been better if I had been the brother that died. After all, Sam always was the smarter one.

It was later on that day that I got the surprise of my life. I was putting together one of Jake's new toys that he had gotten at his birthday party today when I heard the knock on the door. I got up wiping my hands on my jeans as I made my way across the living room to get the door. I flung it open ready to give Jackie shit for missing her Godson's first birthday but the words died on my lips.

"Hi, Dean."

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it. I stood there in shock staring at the thing that was pretending to be my brother. I reached my right hand behind the door feeling for the silver letter open that was on the end table. I gripped it tight lunging for the shape shifter in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dean stop it's me!"

"YOU'RE NOT SAMMY!"

He held his hands up backing away from me, as he looked me straight in the eye, "Yes, I am. The scar on your chin. You, you got that at Mardi Gras in New Orleans. You fell down the stairs to your apartment. Lexi stitched you up because you refused to let us take you to the E.R. And when we were kids you used to read me Grimm's' Fairytales. The real ones, you jerk."

"Sammy?"

He nodded his head a slight smile on his face. I knew. I knew in that moment that it was really Sam standing in front of me. There are no words for the amount of relief I felt. I was just happy that he was still here somehow. I hugged him so tight. I didn't care if I was breaking my rule of no chick flick moments. Right now all I could think about was that Sam was alive. For six months I thought he was dead and now, well now I knew I hadn't killed my little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Grudges come back to haunt us. Your oldest allies are your long lost enemies. Grounded in a duplex to find that you're living on a landmine. Vacation hotspots is a cemetery drive."_

I can't explain what was going through my mind at the moment. There was all this noise and confusion in my head. I had thought if Sam had somehow survived my guilt would go away but that was so far from the truth. My guilt was right there on the surface; it was like I could feel it moving through my veins. I tightened my grip on Sam not wanting to let him go just yet. "Sammy." I choked squeezing him tighter, "It can't…..how…..you were….."

"I'm not sure, Dean." Sam stated quietly stepping back, "Last thing I remember you were chanting in Latin and then I woke up in the hospital four months ago."

I nodded my head suddenly feeling ashamed. I left him for dead, my little brother. My one job my entire life, well as long as I could remember, was to keep Sammy safe. I failed. I failed so miserably. When it really mattered I didn't protect Sammy, hell I failed them all. I thought the binding ritual didn't work, there was no red smoke and he had no pulse. I should've known. I should've waited but I didn't. Truth is, part of me was relieved. The nightmare was finally over. Yellow eyes was dead, I had my wife and son back and Sam was no longer a threat. I was so selfish. How was I going to be able to make this right?

"Dean? Who's at the door?" I heard Lexi call from somewhere in the apartment. I didn't get a chance to answer her as she came up behind me clutching Jake in her arms, "Sam?"

"Hi Lexi."

Lexi stared at him in shock with wide and fearful eyes. All the color drained from her face going completely pale at the sight of him before her green eyes turned hard and cold, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam looked from me to her unsure of how to answer. He shifted uncomfortably dropping his gaze to the floor, "Listen, Lexi, I'm……"

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE!" She snapped wrapping her arms more securely around Jacob as if Sam was going to snatch him from her grip.

"LEXI, STOP!" I turned to Sam not wanting to have to do this but knew I had to, "Sam, maybe you should go."

He stared down at me his hazel eyes full of hurt and disbelief. I couldn't say anything else, I just motioned for him to go, "You leave me for dead AFTER you knew that that binding spell would make me human and now you're actually going to kick me out? What about your wife?"

"My wife didn't kidnap my son and try to kill me. And you still had your powers there was no red smoke. I thought it didn't work especially since you flung me across the room!"

"Yeah well you didn't exactly bother sticking around to find out did you?" Sam snapped.

I took a deep breath not wanting to fight with Sam. I tried to calm myself down but all that anger was boiling deep inside of me. Why should I feel guilty? He stole my son while he was sleeping in his crib. My own brother robbed me months of time with my child. I glared at him growling, "Why should I?"

"You did it for your wife!" Sam yelled stepping closer to me invading my space, "You couldn't do the same for your brother?"

"You stole my son and tried to kill me! I didn't have a brother anymore!"

"If it was her would you have stuck around to see! She was going to kill you too if I remember correctly."

"That's right I did because it was YOUR fault Sam that she let her powers take over!"

"Oh yeah that's it! It was my fault!" Sam gave me that puppy eyed look I saw too often growing up before he shook his head, "Yeah and if I hadn't been born mom wouldn't have died either right?"

I stared at him my mouth hanging open. I didn't even make a move to stop him when he turned and walked away. All I could think about was her. Mom. I still remember the smell and feel of her hair against my face when she would hold me close to her. Hell, I could still hear the sound of her voice in my head. I didn't wanna think about her right now. I tried so hard everyday not to think of her. It was tough though. I mean since having Jake I think about my mom more and more. I guess it doesn't help either that Lexi reminds me of her. I do know one thing; her death wasn't Sammy's fault. It was no ones fault.

I ran down the steps after Sam as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to let my brother go again. I knew damn well this wasn't going to sit well with Lexi after everything that went down but this was Sammy. I grabbed his arm just before he walked out of the lobby doors trying to catch my breath, "Sammy, wait. Maybe mom would still be alive, maybe not. It doesn't matter now, she's gone. You don't remember her anyways."

"I remember you." He said quietly not meeting my eyes, "I know you're pissed off at me for it."

"I'm not pissed at you Sam."

Sam sighed shoving his hands into his pockets while shaking his head, "You resent me for it even though you always took care of me and you were a good brother."

"I'm pissed at dad for it, okay. He didn't protect her.....he didn't protect us either. I saw her Sammy. I saw the fire and I saw mom pinned to the ceiling burning. Be thankful you don't remember that."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I had no idea and um all of that wasn't me. Dean, I don't even remember half of it. Fuck, I don't even know how it happened. I'm sorry for it all though. You know I never would've done that to you. I'll get out of here now and leave you and Lexi alone. I shouldn't have even come here."

I sighed running my hand down my face. This shouldn't be so hard. This was my brother not some demon but no matter how much I wanted to forgive and forget I knew we couldn't act like the past year never happened. I cleared my throat slapping Sam on the shoulder and forcing a smile, "Lets go get a drink."

"No, you go back to Jake's birthday. Go have a good time."

"No its okay." I reassured him smiling slightly, "We already did the cake and everything. Besides everyone left over an hour ago."

"No it's not. It's not ok. Lexi's going to be pissed and I don't want you guys arguing over me. It's fine."

"I would invite you in its just....." I trailed off looking at our apartment window, "She's, well……upset."

"Yeah, I don't expect her to get over that. I already screwed things up enough for you two."

"Don't worry about me and Lexi. I can handle my wife. She just needs time."

Sam raised his eyebrows not buying what I was selling for a minute. "Oh yeah? Like dad needed time?"

"Come on you took her baby from her. You have no idea what you did to her."

"That wasn't me."

"Well it looked like you." I snapped.

"No shit Dean."

"Just stay right here and we'll go talk ok? I've got some time before I have to go to work. I'm just gonna tell Lexi what's up, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. I do own Lexi, Jacob and Jackie.**

**Chapter 3**

**November 7, 2008**

**New York City**

**Sam's POV**

"_So take me down the road. Take me to the show. It's something to believe in that no one else knows. But don't take me for granted."_

I knew it wasn't going to be easy to face everyone after what I had done but I didn't expect Lexi's reaction. I don't blame her; after all I did kidnap her son. I just didn't think she would be so cold. Dean on the other hand, I wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing me. It's been six months. Part of me though was hoping he'd forget everything and it would be like it was before I went all dark side. I know now it'll never be the same again, there's no way I can make up for what I have done. This was a mistake; I should've never come here to New York. I should've let them all believe I was dead.

Sighing, I close my eyes as Dean and Lexi's arguing filtered down to the sidewalk where I'm standing. Why did my life have to suck so hard? Lexi used to be one of my best friends and now she doesn't trust me enough to step foot in her apartment. And Dean, he was always there to protect me even when I didn't want him to. Now he can't look me in the eye. Then, there's Jackie. I can't help but wonder about her. Where she is, will she be happy to see me? I'll be lucky if she ever even talks to me again. I left her high and dry for the second time. I never meant to hurt her but I did. I don't really think the, 'I'm sorry I let my demon blood take over.' is a comforting explanation for me disappearing.

"You ready?"

"What?" I asked opening my eyes to see an aggravated Dean standing next to me.

"I said are you ready? I have some time before I need to go in."

I nodded my head before quirking an eyebrow at my older brother, "So you have like a real job now?"

"Yup."

"Uh, that's interesting. What else's happened since I've been gone?"

"How about we get a drink first? Yeah? I need a drink."

**Kelly's Bar**

I was kinda confused when we walked into the small Irish bar. Everyone there seemed to know Dean. I watched on in shock as he nodded and made small talk with the regulars seated along the bar. It wasn't like Dean to be so damn chatty, he was always antisocial. Well, unless there was some pretty girl he wasn't. Dean just never bothered to make friends outside our strange little network of hunters.

After about five minutes, he led me to a booth in the far corner shouting at Pat, the bartender, to bring him a pitcher and two glasses. I raised my eyebrow when Pat slammed the beer and glasses on the table mumbling to himself. Dean casually leaned back against the booth his signature smirk on his face, "Aw don't be like that Pat. You know you love me."

"I don't love ya Winchester, I tolerate your alcoholic ass. And no more hustling pool, ya hear me?"

"Yes, sir. Cross my heart no more hustling……pool."

The older man glared his face a shade of deep red while he pointed his finger in Dean's face, "AND NO HUSTLING POKER EITHER! THIS HERE IS A DECENT ESTABLISHMENT!"

"Aw, Pat, I'm really hurt that you think I'm some kinda card shark." Dean stated hand over his heart in an attempt to look innocent.

"Boy, if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's a duck!"

"Wait. Are you saying I look like a duck?"

Pat turned smiling at Dean, "Well with those huge lips what do you think?"

I looked down into my beer trying not to laugh at the expression on my older brother's face. It wasn't often that someone got the best of him verbally or physically for that matter. It was like old times for a moment but I knew when I looked across the booth at Dean that things were different.

"They know your real name?" I questioned my older brother not bothering to hide my surprise.

"Yeah, I come here a lot."

"We never tell people our real names Dean. Besides you supposedly died in 2006."

"Things change Sammy." Dean stated quietly, "I saved Henricksen's ass a few months back and to square things he wiped both our records clean."

"Really?"

"Yup. He's hunting now. Ironic, uh?"

"Yeah……."

Neither one of us said anything for what felt like eternity after that. We just sat there staring down into the bottom of our drinks before Dean cleared his throat. I looked up while Dean fidgeted across from me not meeting my eyes, "So Sammy, how'd you get out? I checked for a pulse myself man, you were gone."

"I dunno about that Dean. I mean, I must've had one if I'm still here right?"

"Yeah I guess so. You didn't answer my question though. How'd you get out?"

I took a deep breath sitting up straighter before answering him, "A demon."

"A demon helped you?"

"Yeah, she did."

He was quiet for a moment which is never a good sign. It was like the calm before the storm. Dean nodded his head as if he was letting the information seep into his mind, processing what I had just said. Dean looked at me skeptically with his eyebrow cocked, "And why would a demon want to help you uh? They all want us dead, especially you."

"I dunno, Ruby's different."

He snorted giving me his 'Are you kidding me?' face. "Oh I'm sure the little black eyed skank's different. It's the same con with her man she's just working you from another angle."

"Dean, if she wants me dead, all she has to do is stop saving my life."

Dean shook his head while pouring himself the last of the beer, "Whatever, man. I can't believe you're falling for this crap but I'll tell you one thing, you bring her around me and I'll kill her. I don't care if she claims to be in touch with her human side."

"Dean……"

"NO, Sammy! You I forgive because you're my brother. A demon's fair game, man. That bitch doesn't get anything from me but a trip way down south."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ya know Dean; you never told me what you do now."

"Oh I still hunt."

I sighed shaking my head, "That's not what I meant Dean. You said you had a "real" job now."

"Oh, yeah." He laughed leaning forward on his elbows, "I'm a fire fighter."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Oh, I bet Lexi just loves that."

"Yes and no, I mean she likes that I help people she just doesn't like the part where I run into burning buildings."

"She does realize you're a FIRE fighter, right? Emphasis on fire."

Dean finished off his beer before running his hand through his hair, "Eh, ya know my wife, buckets of crazy."

"So, how is married life anyways? You guys happy?"

"Yeah it's good. There's times when I wanna strangle Lexi but I'm sure she wants to do the same to me. That's marriage."

"I guess so. At least you finally got the life you wanted."

"Sammy, I never wanted……"

"Oh, stop lying. Dean, I know you. You're happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I don't have time to share and care, Sammy. I gotta get to work."

Dean stood up throwing some bills on the table. He didn't wait for me to get up as he made a bee line for the door. I found him outside smoking a camel and barking into his phone. As soon as he caught sight of me he ended the phone call plastering a fake smile onto his face.

"Who was that, Dean?"

"Oh, just Lex." He waved his hand dismissively, "Wanted to know if I was coming home or not."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." I snatched his phone checking the last call he received, "SAMMY!!! SAMMY GIMME MY PHONE!!!"

"She's here in New York? Jackie's here and you didn't tell me?"

Dean grabbed his phone shoving it into his jacket before looking at me, "Yeah she's here. Jackie's crashing at my place."

I stared at Dean for a moment or two before I walked away. I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me Jackie was here. He had no right to keep that bit of information from me, to keep **her** from me. It was Jackie's decision on whether or not to see me not his. It was typical for Dean though. He's always tried to protect me from everything. Well, this was something I didn't want him to protect me from. If Jackie didn't want me anymore, well, then so be it. I needed to hear it from her though.

"SAMMY? SAMMY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I heard Dean call after me. I pretended not to hear him shoving my hands in my pockets and quickening my pace. I got back to his apartment sooner than I thought. I looked up at the window trying to gather my courage to go knock on the door. I had no idea if Jackie was even in there. For all I knew it was just Lexi and Jake inside.

"Sam?"

I turned around my eyes widening when I saw her standing only a few feet away from me. My mouth suddenly went completely dry; all coherent thoughts leaving my mind. I opened my mouth to speak but the words died in my throat. What was I supposed to say to her? What could I say after everything that had happened? There weren't enough words to let her know how truly sorry I was for everything I had put her through.

"Sam, are you just gonna stand there and say nothing?"

I looked down at my feet and shrugged. There was nothing I could say. I heard Dean's heavy footsteps before he spoke, he grabbed my arm panting heavily. "Sammy….."

"You knew he wasn't dead Dean? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec Jackie. I just found out an hour ago."

"Where you gonna tell me?"

"YES!"

"You're a fucking liar."

"Believe whatever you wanna, Jackie. But I needed to talk to my little brother alone."

"YOU COULD'VE CALLED ME!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!?!" I yelled glaring at them both.

"Sammy….." Dean started but I held up hand stopping whatever he was about to say.

"No, Dean. I can fight my own battles. And I do owe her an explanation."

"Fine." Dean said softly, "I gotta go to work anyway. If you need anything……"

"I know. Dean, I'll be fine just go to work."

I waited until Dean and the impala were out of site before turning to Jackie. She was standing there eyeing me carefully, her arm crossed. Taking a deep breath, I took a step forward and looked her straight in the eye. But before I could say anything Jackie tugged me closer pressing her lips roughly to mine. She pulled away just as quickly leaving me standing there dumbfounded. "What……"

"You're a jerk, ya know that?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I gave her the full on dimple smile, the one I knew she wasn't able to resist. "Sam, no! STOP SMILING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Like what?" I asked her innocently but continuing to smile at her.

"You know what! SAMMY! I mean it, stop it! You're not getting out of this by smiling at me."

"I'm not?"

"NO! NOW STOP SMILING!"

"Make me." I whispered low in her ear before going in for another kiss. I knew I had her now. Even with that big tough girl act and all the 'I'll kick your ass.', crap she says, I knew it was all for show. And I knew I had at least one this battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. I do own Lexi, Jacob and Jackie.**

**Chapter 4**

**May 2009**

At first she ignored the dreams. They weren't exactly dreams though, they were more like vivid nightmares or some people would call them visions. It wasn't happening again, it couldn't be, they weren't premonitions. Lexi told herself it was just the stress of being a working mother and from Dean not being home for half the week. She tried to push it all to the back of her mind remembering that Dean told her that her powers were never coming back. And Lexi wanted to believe him but she couldn't stop thinking it was starting all over again.

She wasn't the only one having strange dreams and vivid nightmares. Sam ran his hand down his face, his breathing heavy as he tried to shake off the dream. It was just another nightmare he told himself but Sam knew these dreams were different. They were like the ones he had of Jessica, like the ones he had of the other special children when yellow eyes was alive. Sam got out of bed carefully so not to wake Jackie. Quietly, he moved through the loft and opened a door to step out on the patio. He leaned his forearms on the railing taking deep breaths as he gazed out at the city before him.

He was confused, the visions stopped the night Dean wasted that bastard. So why two years later were they back? Were there still other special children out there besides himself? And if there were, are they having the same nightmares? He could ask Lexi if she was having strange dreams about something rising but then Dean would want to know why he was questioning her. Sam knew deep down something bad was coming; he just had no idea how horrible it was going to be.

**June 7, 2009**

The day started out like any other Sunday. He loved Sundays now, a lazy day of sleeping in and if the weather was good a trip to the park with his little family. Dean sighed, thinking about the strange life he had carved out for himself here. To the outsider they appeared to be a normal family. He was a fire fighter, Lexi a doctor; they had an intuitive little boy and a dog. Dean spent as much time with them as he could, even Sam and Jackie were permanent fixtures around the apartment. It wasn't uncommon for Dean to come back from a 72 hour shift to find Jackie trying to teach Lexi to cook while Sam was seated at the table attempting to teach Jake some key Latin phrases. Yeah, his life was strange. If people only knew what him and Sam did on their days off.

Dean shielded his eyes as the sun filtered in through the curtains causing Lexi to bury her face deeper into his neck. He rubbed her lower back in small circles enjoying the peace and quiet while he could. He was hoping they could stay in bed as long as possible after the nightmare filled night Lexi had had. He said a silent prayer that Jake would sleep just a bit longer than usual but he had no such luck. Promptly at 8:30 a.m., Jake Winchester proceeded to pull himself up in his crib and began screaming, 'Dada', at the top of his little lungs.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have Jacob Winchester?" Lexi grumbled attempting to bury herself deeper into Dean's neck.

"How you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

Dean sighed looking at his tired wife, "Why don't you go jump in the shower, I'll get Jake and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." She mumbled as they both got out of bed and headed in opposite directions.

Lexi walked into their cramped kitchen twenty minutes later to find Dean and their 19 month old son having some sort of cheerio flinging contest. She raised her eyebrow smirking slightly when Dean finally noticed her standing behind him. "Hey Lex, I was just feeding Jake."

"Really? Usually when you feed someone the cheerios go in their mouth sweetie not on the floor."

"We were just having some fun. I'll clean it up later." Dean smiled innocently before turning back to Jake, "Right buddy? We'll clean it up later."

Jake giggled in response, clapping his little chubby hands before tossing another cheerio in his father's direction. "YAY!!!"

"I see you already made coffee. What do you want for breakfast Dean, eggs or French toast?"

"Both! I'm starving."

She laughed quietly grabbing the eggs and the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge. She turned, fully intending to head to the stove but the T.V. caught her attention instead. Lexi's eyes widened suddenly as she watched the replay of the airplane crash on the screen. She gasped dropping the carton of eggs she held in her hand, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She heard Dean ask her, "Lexi? Lex, are you all right?"

Lexi looked at Dean griping her hands tightly to get them to stop shaking, "I…..I'm fi-fine."

"No you're not, you're shaking."

"I'm fine." She whispered bending down to clean up the eggs she had dropped, "I'm just tired is all……"

Dean bent down lifting Lexi's chin so she couldn't look away from him. His voice softening when he spoke to her, "You're a bad liar you know that. Baby girl, what's going on? You look scared shitless."

She swallowed hard knowing damn well Dean was not going to like the answer she was about to give him. "The plane crash…..on the news just now……I saw it happen……"

"What do you mean you saw it happen?"

"I….I dreamt about it. I've been dreaming about the crash of flight 502 for three nights now."

"You mean like a vision?" Dean cocked his eyebrow, his mind going a million miles a second, "Like the visions you had before?"

"Yeah…exactly like before."

Dean stared at her a moment before speaking, "Wait. You can't be having visions, Lex. I bound your powers; this has to be something else."

"Like what Dean?"

"I dunno. Have you felt…..**different**?"

"Different?"

"Yeah, **different**."

"Not really." Lexi tilted her head to the side, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip before continuing, "I mean I've been a little nauseous and tired but nothing ya know supernatural."

"Maybe you're knocked up." Dean stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lexi just stared at him, her green eyes wide, and her mouth wide open. For once, Dean had rendered his chatterbox wife speechless, "Hey, I'm just saying it's possible."

**A few hours later**

Dean walked into the apartment as if nothing unusual was going on. Despite the fact that he just found out that Lexi's visions were back he was in a good mood. No, scratch that. Dean was in a terrific mood. He watched with amused eyes while Jake attempted to free himself from his stroller, his little chubby hands pulling at the straps in frustration. He glared up at Dean his little face scrunched up in anger. "You want out, buddy?"

Jake grunted in response, his eyes following Dean's hands as he loosened the straps. As soon as they were undone Jake ran into the kitchen to his mother bouncing on his toes. Lexi lifted him into her lap ruffling his blonde hair, "Whatta yaw got there, Jake?"

He smiled at Lexi placing the brown paper bag Dean had given him to hold carefully in front of her. She eyed the bag suspiciously, "Is that my ice cream?"

"Nooooooo."

"No?" She looked up as Dean entered the kitchen wondering why he had that sly smile on his face, "Where's my ice cream? You said you were going to get me ice cream."

"I have it right here, chill out." Dean smirked handing her a second bag. He then pointed to the bag on the table trying to sound normal, "Take the test. You're knocked up I know it."

"I am not."

"Yeah you are. You're getting crazier as the days go on and snapping at me for random food. Take the test Lex just so we know for sure. If you're not, you're not. No big deal."

"You're crazy." Lexi snorted grabbing a spoon before digging into the carton of mint chocolate chip, "I'm just stressed out is all…….There's no way. I've been careful."

"Then take the test and we won't talk about it anymore." Dean said kissing her cheek gently, "I'm just gonna leave it right here."

Lexi heard the soft click of the apartment door closing but didn't move an inch. She sat at the kitchen table glaring at the box Dean placed in front of her. She didn't want to take the test because it would only confirm what she already knew. Lexi just didn't want to admit that Dean was right and that maybe this was the reason the visions were back.

**An Hour Later**

Dean looked up at the apartment window wondering if Lexi was still sulking at the kitchen table. He chuckled to himself as he pictured her sitting there glaring daggers at the pregnancy test. She'd get over it like she always does. It kind of amazed Dean at how well she bounced back from things, like the fact that her father was some crazed yellow eyed demon. Okay, that wasn't a good example that was her pretending everything was peachy keen. Whatever, the point was that she was resilient and that once it sank in she was pregnant she'd be driving Dean insane over what theme she wanted in the nursery.

He sighed knowing full well he couldn't hide outside with Ozzy forever. He found her exactly where he thought she'd be. Lexi hadn't moved from her spot at the kitchen table. She was sitting there at the table, eyes glued to the box in front of her. After filling Ozzy's bowl with clean water Dean sat across from her his eyebrow raised. "You take it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"There's no point so why even bother……"

"If you're so sure you're not pregnant what's the big deal?" Dean pointed at her smiling smugly, "You know you are. You just don't wanna see it."

"I'm NOT!"

"Then take the test!"

Lexi snatched the test off of the table and headed towards the bathroom, "Fine! I'll take it to prove you're wrong!"

Dean leaned back against the counter opening his beer bottle as he patiently waited for her to come out of the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long; he couldn't have missed her scream, 'SON OF A BITCH.', if he tried. He attempted to keep a straight face when Lexi stalked back into the kitchen, her green eyes hard. Dean leaned against the counter casually or what he hoped passed for casual, "Well?"

"I hate you."

Dean couldn't help the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth, "You do not. Besides it's not a bad thing, Lex."

"Maybe not for you it's not. Jake's not even two years old yet, I just started working and the apartment's barely big enough for us and Jake as it is……"

"We'll be ok." Dean whispered putting his arm around her and giving her a gentle squeeze, "This is a good thing. We can get a house and you can still work……"

She sighed leaning into Dean resting her head against his shoulder, "But I like our apartment, this shouldn't……I've been careful….."

"Ninety nine point nine percent though. It happens." Dean pulled her closer kissing the top of her head, "Everything's gonna be fine. You'll see. Besides you've always said you wanted more than one."

"I know, it's….I didn't think it'd happen so soon."

"Nothing goes as planned for us, ya know that." Dean laughed giving her another reassuring squeeze, "This is a good thing, baby girl."

**June 9, 2009**

Lexi marched into Jackie's tattoo shop determined to corner Sam to find out what he knew. Dean claimed Sam didn't know anything about the visions but she knew better. Sam was much better about hiding things these days, Dean just couldn't see that.

Jackie cocked her eyebrow somewhat confused as to why Lexi was in her shop looking ready to pounce on a moments notice, "What?"

"Is Sam here? I need to talk to him now."

"He'll be here in a second. Since when do you wanna talk to……."

Lexi didn't bother to answer Jackie as her attention was diverted to Sam walking through the front door. She grabbed him and immediately started pulling him towards the back of the shop. "I need to talk to you now."

"Can't it wait?"

"NO!" Lexi shrieked tugging harder on his hand, "We need to talk now damn it!"

Sam huffed his bitch face firmly in place as he followed her into Jackie's office, "What is it, Lexi?"

"You've been having visions and don't deny it; I overheard Dean and Jackie talking about it." Lexi rambled poking Sam's chest forcefully to get her point across, "And if you try to say ANY of this is cuz I'm pregnant, I swear I'll stab you in your face…..well not in your face cuz realistically I can't reach your face maybe I'll stab you in the leg or somewhere that I can reach….."

"LEXI! What about them?!?!" Sam snapped trying very hard not to huff again.

"Don't snap at me Sasquatch!"

"Yeah I've been having them but I think it's because of you."

Lexi looked up at him confusion clouding her features. He had to be wrong, this wasn't because of her. She knew it wasn't, that it had to be someone or something else but she didn't have any clue where to begin her research. "Me? That makes no sense my powers are bound."

"Yeah and so are mine." He stated pointedly eyeing her stomach.

Lexi laughed shaking her head in disbelief, "You think cuz I'm….."

"It happened with Jake."

"I had my mojo with Jake; he just gave me a boost." She sighed running her fingers through her hair, "I miss being able to toss Dean around….."

"LEXI!"

"What? Like you haven't….."

"Not the point." Sam snapped as he towered over her. His lips formed a straight thin line while he counted to ten in his head. It still amazed him how very much alike her and Dean actually were. "I hate these damn things, they're dangerous. You know damn well how dangerous they are. Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Ok, Sam you can stop the lecture!" She stated crossing arms, "What do you suggest we do now?"

"Research."

**June 12, 2009**

Lexi closed the book she had been skimming in frustration. They've been researching for days and neither had found anything. It was useless. They were not going to find who or what had made their powers come back in any dusty old book. She looked over at Sam who was sitting hunched over his laptop glaring at the screen. She raised her eyebrow wondering if she should tell him about who she thought was behind all this. Lexi cleared her throat to get Sam's attention before speaking, "We're not going to find any answers this way Sam."

"We will, it's gonna take some time."

"Sam, I….."

Sam looked up meeting her gaze. He could tell by her hesitation that there was something Lexi had been hiding, "What is it?"

"I saw my father. I mean I saw Azazel. I've been seeing him, everywhere. I even talked to him."

"Have you told Dean?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lexi asked Sam staring at him like he had just grown another head, "NO! He'd freak out!"

"Lex, listen. You and I both know that it's impossible for you to be having conversations with Azazel. It's not him. Dean killed him. So, whoever you've been talking to is not him. They're messing with your head. Most likely it's some kinda shape shifter."

"Yeah but a shapeshifter can't make powers reappear….."

"Lex, we'll figure this out like we always do."

**June 13, 2009**

Sam rushed through the E.R. of Columbia Medical Center in search of Lexi. He dodged patient's and nurses, ignoring their calls of 'Come back here.' And 'You can't go in there.' He grabbed Lexi's arm dragging her into an empty exam room his hazel eyes filled with excitement.

"What the hell Sam?"

"His name is Ares." Sam panted as he let go of her arm, "That should give you a little insight."

Lexi laughed nervously wanting to believe that Sam had lost his mind or gotten into Jackie's stash, "You don't think he's THE Ares do you? Like the Greek God of War?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Shit. How the hell are we supposed to off the God of War Sammy?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You're supposed to be the smart brother, remember?"

"Well, he's not a God though, that much I know. He's a powerful demon, high up on the demonic food chain. And um he's your brother."

"That's just fucking wonderful. Just what I need a demonic half brother to ruin my already sucky life." She sighed running her hands through her long brown hair, "So why was he pretending to be yellow eyes? Why not just tell me who he is?"

"I think he's putting shit in your head so you THINK it's your dead daddy. He's trying to confuse you, distract you."

"Distract me from what?" Lexi smiled suddenly at Sam. Sam knew that smile, that smile meant she wanted to do something incredibly reckless. Which meant Sam was not going to like what she was about to suggest. "Let's summon him and ask."

"Fuck you let's summon him."

"Why not?"

Sam stared at her, his hazel eyes widening while he shook his head. He crossed his arms looming over his sister in law preparing for the fight he knew was coming. Somehow, Sam's role in this foursome had become being the voice of reason to his reckless older brother and impulsive sister in law, it was his job now to make sure they didn't go off half-cocked. It was a job that left him exhausted and had him wishing he could just be buried in old books. "Because that has to be one of the **stupidest** things you've ever said that's why! You know nothing about him! You don't know what he's capable of! And there's the little issue of us having no way of killing him or defending ourselves!"

"It'd be the same sigil for Azazel. We don't need anything else but my blood and the sigil to summon him. We just need to draw one of those ancient devil's traps." Lexi rambled on ignoring Sam's protests completely, which was always par for the course. She turned in his direction looking quite pleased with herself when she smiled up at him, "And it's not the **stupidest** thing I've ever said. It's perfect and we have the element of surprise."

"No Lexi! Are you trying to get us killed?" Sam huffed shaking his head, "You're being **ridiculous** and **incredibly stupid**! You're gonna get yourself, me and everyone else in a ten mile radius killed! You have a death wish and a nasty tendency of jumping right into shit when you have no clue what you're up against or what could happen to you. You think he's just gonna play nice and not do a damn thing to you? I'm not letting you summon him until we know more about him. No wonder Dean's always batshit insane."

"We know enough, Sam." She shrugged attempting to appear innocent and unaffected by Sam's rant, "Fine, if you won't help me I'll do it at home."

"You'll never make it past Dean."

"Dean's at work smart ass."

"He won't be when I call him and tell him what you're up to. We need to be smart about this, Lex. So you're just gonna have to have patience for once in your life."

"You're such a tattle tale!"

Sam smiled at her, one of his full dimple smiles. He knew he had won this battle for the moment. He relished in his victory, disaster averted for the time being. So he had Lexi thinking rationally right now but he didn't know if he could keep Dean from going after this new threat so easily. Sam knew he had to step up the research efforts to get them prepared. What he had found so far he didn't like one bit. Ares was powerful, maybe even more powerful than Azazel had been which didn't bode well for them. He also had his suspicions though. One of which, that Ares is known by another name, Belial. A fallen angel, the demon of lies and guilt, the one never to rise, all of these were associated with that name, so much is written on Belial that Sam didn't know what was fact and what was fiction. All Sam knew for sure was they had to figure out what his game plan was and fast.

**Central Park**

Lexi took a deep breath enjoying the cool breeze as she sipped her coffee. This was her favorite spot in Central Park, the benches along the Alice in Wonderland Monument. She would bring Jake here after he fed and chased the ducks in the pond letting him climb up and down the mushrooms of the statue with the other kids. It wasn't easy to find as it's somewhat hidden in its own little nook behind the motor boat pond. She liked it here under the shade of the green trees, it was peaceful and you could barely see the city's tall apartment buildings helping you to forget that you were in the middle of one of the largest cities in the country.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the well dressed stranger that was now beside her. She glanced at him sideways wondering how long he had been sitting next to her. She must've really been zoned out since she didn't even hear him approaching. Funny, she didn't **hear **or **feel **anything from him.

"I love Central Park." He said suddenly eyeing her with interest before adjusting his suit, "Don't you?"

"Um…..yeah. Do I know you?"

He flashed her what some would say was a charming smile but it gave her the chills. She knew there was something different about the man sitting next to her; he wasn't human that much she knew for sure. He extended his well manicured hand, his lips pulled up into a small smirk, "Hello, little sister."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Kripke.**

**Chapter 5**

**June 13, 2009**

**Lexi's POV**

"_Thirteen's my lucky number, to you it means stay inside. Black cat done crossed my path, no reason to run and hide. You're looking through a cracked mirror, no one really knows the reason why. Your enemies are gettin' nearer, gonna hang down your head and cry. You got bad, bad luck. Bad, bad luck you got bad, bad luck….."_

I splashed water on my face waiting for the valium to kick in. I thought all of this was behind me with Azazel's death, but it always comes back to haunt me. I just wish I could go back to before the migraines and visions stared, back when my biggest worry was whether or not I'd finish my paper on time. I feel like I'm cursed, it started with my mother's death and now my son's cursed as well. Ares told me all about Azazel's plan and how I've been his puppet my whole life. I didn't know if I believed that and I certainly didn't believe Azazel pushed me and Dean together. Well, that is until Ares vanished leaving me to think about what he had just said.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"You, okay?" Dean called jiggling the door handle, "Baby, why's this door locked? Lex, open the damn door. We do not lock doors in this house!"

I could feel the valium finally relaxing me as I ignored his threats of breaking the door down. I sat on the edge of the claw foot tub, testing the water for the right temperature before answering him, "I'm taking a bath!" I sunk deep into the warm bubbles closing my eyes attempting to block out Dean and all the noise in my head. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and to pretend that everything was peachy keen. Of course, being married to Dean Winchester meant there was no chance in hell I'd get the peace and quiet I wanted. Moments later Dean came through on his threats looming above me, his breathing heavy and looking somewhat pissed off and concerned. "What's wrong, Lex?"

"Nothing."

He sat on the edge of the tub raising his eyebrow at me, "Don't lie to me. You nauseous or something? OR maybe it has something to do with a demon named Ares?" I looked down not meeting his eyes twisting the wash cloth in my hands, "I'm guessing it's this Ares guy then, uh?"

"Yeah……he's……"

"Your demonic half brother? Yeah I know, Sammy filled me in." He reached down pushing my hair behind my ear, softening his voice when he spoke, "I'm gonna say this again, it doesn't make you evil. No matter what that sonofabitch told you, you're not evil. Lex, you're the sweetest person I know, a little too sweet sometimes, like step ford sweet….."

"DEAN!"

He threw up his hands smirking at me, "Hey, hey, I was just kidding. My POINT is you're a good person and this demon is just fucking with your head. You think he's the one that let your and Sammy's mojo loose?"

"Totally, he's not your average demon either; he's planning something huge, Dean. Like end of the world huge."

"Yeah, that's nothing new." Dean stood up running his hand down the back of his neck, "You stay in here…..relax and I'll take care of dinner and Jake. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Two Days Later**

**Dean's POV**

I paced around the kitchen running my hand down my face. I didn't like this one fucking bit. Some new big bad demon comes into our lives just when things were actually getting good and now it's about to turn to shit…..AGAIN. "Sammy, I don't like this one bit."

"Yeah, I know Dean," Sam sighed looking up at me with that puppy dog look of his, "but this Ares guy knows something."

I looked at Lexi and all I could think about was how much she reminded me of my mom. It wasn't about just protecting her anymore; it was about protecting Jake from having to go through what I went through. If I had to lock her up to keep her safe, by God I would. "That doesn't mean I want my wife…..my pregnant wife no less, to summon her demonic half brother!"

"This is all we got Dean!"

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS! WE GO IN SMART, SAMMY, OR WE DON'T GO IN AT ALL!"

Sam stood up glaring at me invading my space like some over grown child, "YOU'RE NOT DAD, DEAN!"

"AND LEXI IS NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"HEY!" Lexi snapped at me getting up from the kitchen chair she was sitting in, "If this is the only way Dean then I say let's do it."

"Absolutely not, I'm not letting you put yourself in danger! Just no Lex, you're knocked up, we'll find something else!"

"Dean," Jackie said quietly resting her hands on the table, "this doesn't affect just you. Sam's powers are back too. We need answers now before its too late." I turned slowly, not really believing what I was hearing. I could always count Jackie to back me up against all of Sammy's and Lexi's crazy schemes. Now, she was agreeing with them, it didn't matter though, I knew this was a bad idea, I could feel it in my bones. "He mentioned a prophecy to her, right? And something about her mother's family. What if it's all connected? Your families I mean? What if all this was meant to happen? If you don't wanna summon Ares then we should start digging into the Connor's, maybe there's something there."

**July 2, 2009**

**Dean's POV**

A lot has gone down in the past month. We began digging into Lexi's family's past and with Bobby's help we found out they had lived somewhere in Connecticut. There was nothing else we could piece together even with Sam heading up the research. The Conner's were old school hunters that knew how to cover their tracks. There was nothing under the names Bobby had given us. I tried to reassure Lexi that it wasn't hopeless, we would find something but it was just gonna take time.

We were on our way back from a hunt out in Southington, CT, about fifty years ago some fucked up mortician decided to play necromancer and now the spirits were terrorizing a family. It was definitely no cake walk having to salt and burn over sixty bodies. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep in my own bed. We were on some back road as I rolled down my window, letting the cold air hit my face in an attempt to stay awake. I heard Lexi gasp before gripping my arm tight and telling me to stop. "Why, Lex?"

"That house……." She stated quietly, "Just stop."

I sighed pulling into the overgrown driveway, "What about it? What the hell are we doing here, Lexi?" She ignored me for the moment getting out of the car her eyes wide while she stared up at the abandoned house, "You feel it don't you, Sam?" Lexi turned back to me chewing on her bottom lip, "Dean, I'm not crazy. I've seen this house before and I know Azazel's been here. I can't explain it."

I raised my eyebrow looking at Sam who looked every bit confused as I was, "What the fuck is she talking bout?" Sam shrugged studing the house in front of him, "Maybe what Missouri was talking about at our old house. Ya know Azazel's echo."

"You mean how you sensed that spirit was still there?"

"Yeah but I didn't sense Yellow eyes but maybe Lexi can cause um….." Sam shifted shoving his hands in his jacket pockets while avoiding my eyes, "she just doesn't have a few drops of his blood, she's his child. And now you're just gonna let her walk into an abandoned house with Jake? One of these days man, she's gonna get herself seriously injured or worse."

"All right, all right, Sasquatch." I hissed giving him the stink eye for good measure, "Don't get your panties in a bunch. Swear to God the both of you drive me fucking nuts!"

Before me and Sam even made it to the front door Lexi came running from the house towards us smiling and looking all kinds of excited. She grabbed my arm giving me one of her full on dimpled smiles, "Dean! Dean!" I couldn't help smiling back at her, that smile of hers was kinda contagious when she as all excited. "What, Baby?"

"The house!" She said grabbing my hand and tugging impatiently, "Come inside. I think this is where my mom lived!"

"Why?"

"Well, one, the name Connor is on the mailbox. Two, there's amulets and devil's traps. Three, there's pictures and four, I can tell yellow eyes was here."

"Lex, there's a lot of Connor's."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Come in! I'm telling you this is where she lived. I know it!"

I checked out the first floor of the abandoned house taking inventory of all the occult objects lying around. Okay, so maybe Lexi was right. I just didn't want to admit that her freaky powers were back and now she could sense where that yellow eyed bastard had been, no way was this a good sign of things to come.

"Dean!" Lexi smiled grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room. She pointed to a picture her eyes lighting up, "That's my mom!"

"Wow it is, she's hot. Hey, Sammy, she's a babe dude."

Sam rolled his eyes at me before turning back to the books he had found, "Your wife looks just like her."

"Like I said."

"Dude, that's her mom!"

"Whatever, man. Why do you always have to be such a kill joy?"

"I dunno, Dean." Sam huffed his lips forming a thin line, "Why can't you take anything seriously, like I dunno ever?"

I ignored Sam and the bitch face he was making at me, knowing full well that would annoy him even more. I walked over to where Lexi was, watching her proudly as she picked the lock of the door in front of her. "Well, well, well, look at you, Lex. Picking locks all on your own, makes me proud." She smirked up at me before opening the door. I pushed the door open further turning the light on, "Check it out." I whistled walking deeper into the room, my eyes sweeping over the stockpile, "Someone was saving up for a rainy day."

"Bobby told you I had an uncle, right?"

"Yeah." I shrugged watching Lexi go through the desk drawers, "You think this is his place?"

"Maybe. Kinda makes sense hiding in plain sight. That's what I'd do." Lexi looked up at me a huge grin on her face, "Yatzee, fake ids. I've seen this guy before…….."

"Where?"

"New Orleans……New York City…….he told me where to find you when I went looking for you, told me where the roadhouse was."

"Bastard it's all his fault then. Looks like your whole family is loose lipped. What's that saying? Lips….ships….." I smiled at her as it came to me snapping my fingers, "Loose lips sink ships."

Lexi crossed her arms glaring at me with cold eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was from the cold war day's propaganda slogan." I looked over towards Sam, whose arms were now piled full with books, to avoid answering my wife. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid enough to get into a fight with her over how much she talks. "Ya know that's called stealing Sammy."

"There's a bunch of journals here."

"Oh yeah? Like hunting journals?"

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes before answering me," Yes Dean, hunting journals."

"Don't get snippy, sticky fingers."

"Let me see." Lexi stated quietly snatching the journal from my hand. She scanned the pages quickly before jabbing me in the ribs, "Your name's in this entry."

"What?"

"See," she pointed to the page, "Dean W. from Lawrence, Kansas. This is old Dean. Like early 1900's old. My name's in here, our names are all through this damn journal and Sam's too. Something about seals and a prophecy....."

"Why the hell am I in there? You have other psychics in your family?"

"I guess so. I, mean, I don't really know much about my biological family. We need to find this damn prophecy. It says here that we," Lexi took a shaky breath as she gestured between us.

"It's just an old journal, Lexi, relax. Nobody's bringing on anything so don't get your panties all twisted. Sam was supposed to bring on a whole demon army and that didn't happen and neither is this. Come on let's get outta here. Get your purse, Sammy."

**July 5, 2009**

**New York City**

I was half way through a seventy two hour shift shooting hoops with the guys when she showed up. I watched her for a moment before making my way off the court. I was kinda surprised to see her here; Lexi had sworn she would never show her face here again after the whole firehouse heard us having sex in the bathroom. "I thought you said you weren't coming down here anymore." I said raising my eyebrow slightly. Lexi was looking at me odd, like she hadn't seen me in a really long time. She just stared at me chewing on her bottom lip. It was kinda weirding me out. She stepped closer rubbing my arms and kissing me lightly, "I missed you……"

"I just saw you like…..two hours ago. Did Jackie give you weed again?" She didn't answer me instead she pulled me into a hug and was holding on as if her life depended on it. "Lexi." I grumbled pushing her back slightly, "What's going on? Why are you here, Lex?"

"We should go talk somewhere."

"I can't leave."

"I found something today it all ties in with Ares and the prophecy. I was going through my mom's journal….It mentioned Mary C.'s first son and sixty six seals. You know how your mom always told you about angels?"

"Yeah….does this have to do with me being some kinda carrier, that whole blood shit you were babbling about last night. You told me I had no junk and 'It's in the blood, Dean.' That's what you said."

"I think you're chosen, I mean raptured."

"Seriously? Isn't there supposed to be thousands of them though? It's in revelations."

"I think they might've exaggerated a bit on the numbers."

"So……it's just me?"

"They told your mom. It was always going to be you….it's in your genetic code, Jake's too. Sam's is similar to yours but there's mutations ya know from the demon blood. I think Jake's the last of the 66 seals. It says the son of the raptured."

"Don't worry, Lex, I'm not gonna let anything happen to Jake, I promise. Nothing's going to happen to him. Try not to worry we're gonna be fine."

"But Dean he needs Jake…….."

"I'm gonna kill Ares…….gotta find the sonofabitch first…."

The next night I waited until Lexi was asleep before going after Ares. I grabbed my bag from the hallway closet trying to be as quiet as possible; my wife had that mom hearing now and could hear a pin drop in her sleep. I made it out without any trouble and headed towards an empty warehouse in hell's kitchen. I knew I was walking into a trap but I had to do what I had to do. If I was gonna go down, I was gonna go down my way not the way some evil sonofabitch wanted me to.

I checked my gun one last time before heading into the warehouse. So maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas to come here alone but there was no turning back now. I took my time checking each floor expecting Ares to have an army with him to take me out. I found nothing. Either he was one cocky sonofabitch or he thought I wasn't much of a threat. I was leaning more towards the first one. I found the bastard on the fourth floor of the warehouse alone; standing in the center of the room, his back turned to me with no cover what so ever. He turned smiling slightly, "I hear you've been looking for me, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**New York City**

**July 6, 2009**

"_With the twilight colors falling and the evening laying shadows. Hidden memories come stealing from my mind." – Johnny Cash_

I held my sawed off steady eyeing the sonofabitch in front of me, "I'm guessing you're Ares."

"In the flesh." He smiled circling me slowly, "Or at the very least wearing a very well to do editor. It wasn't wise of you to come alone."

"Who said I was alone."

"We're family, Dean. You can be honest."

"Family? Fuck you. You aren't gonna get the chance to come near my family!"

"You are going to be a huge pain in my ass aren't you?" Ares smirked before touching my forehead causing everything to become still right before it all went black.

Lexi bolted awake gasping for air. She looked to her right where Dean was supposed to be sleeping, his side of the bed was empty, the sheets not even crumpled. "Dean?" Lexi called out tentaively while her heart hammered in her chest. She searched the house quickly even though she knew he wasn't there. Lexi closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to sense where Dean was. Ares told her that she had the power to locate people but she never actually tried before. She ran her hands through her hair frustrated and then it hit her. She knew exactly where Dean was.

"Sam, it's me. Dean's in trouble. I need you to meet me."

**Dean's POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly at the sound of my name being called. The voice sounded far away as I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to focus. I looked around the bedroom I was in, it seemed somewhat familiar but the memory was fuzzy, my pulse began to double time it when I realized I had no freaking clue where I was. The woman I heard calling me suddenly opened the door. I turned towards the bedroom door staring at her in disbelief while blinking my eyes rapidly. I was dreaming, I had to be.

"Dean, come on honey hurry up. We're going to be late."

"I…..um okay, sorry. I'm coming."

I got off the bed slowly not being able to tear my eyes away from her. She was older than the last time I saw her, her face was slightly lined but she was still as beautiful as I remembered her to be. Her long blonde hair fell in soft curls down her back; her eyes were the same color green as mine and crinkled at the corners when she smiled up at me.

"You look tired." She said softly reaching up to stroke my cheek. I leaned into her touch and nodded suddenly feeling exhausted. I still couldn't believe it was really her.

"Yeah I am. Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What did you used to say to me when you tucked me in at night?"

She turned leaning against the doorframe a trace of a smile on her lips, "That angels are watching over you. Fix your tie and meet us downstairs, you know how your father gets when he's late."

I watched her leave still in shock. I went to the mirror to straighten up my tie; my eyes went wide as I stared at my reflection. My amulet was gone, in its place a silver St. Christopher medal, my wedding band was gone, as were most of my tattoos. None of this made any sense something was wrong. I took my time making my way downstairs. This didn't feel real but each time I passed one of the framed photographs hanging on the wall a little flash of a memory hit me. I was on the fourth step when I heard my father call my name. I immediately froze when our eyes locked. He was standing at the foot of the stairs all dressed up in a suit and tie; his hair clipped neatly and clean-shaven. He looked the same except less weary, his posture was different, it looked like he was no longer carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was the man I remembered from when I was four years old.

"Where's Sammy?" I choked out as my eyes darted around the first floor.

"He's meeting us at the restaurant. Come on son," he smiled at me clapping his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "We're celebrating tonight."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I had no idea what was going on but I knew I had to play along to get to the bottom of it. "What are we celebrating?"

"You being back home of course."

**Talierico's Italian Restaurant **

I shifted uneasily in my chair while I flipped through the menu. Everything was off and not just the fact that both my parents were alive. Sammy was sitting across the table from me sending daggers my way while Jackie sat next to him. Jackie was a whole other story. She was like a mini Martha Stewart, no she was worse. She was like a Step ford! I was in bizzaro world, I just couldn't figure out how I got here.

"Dean?" My mother said softly with a small smile on her face, "Isn't that Lexi over there? I didn't know she was back. I haven't seen her in almost five years. Sammy did you know she was back?"

"No. Last time I spoke to her was after…..." Sam paused eyeing me carefully, "It was almost five years ago."

Jackie looked across the restaurant raising her eyebrow, "Isn't she the girl your brother swiped?"

"Yes after prom!"

I snorted hiding behind my menu. At least some things were still the same here. And that was a bit comforting. Not much but it was something. My father turned to me nudging my arm slightly, "Why don't you go say hello to her? It doesn't look like she's with anyone Dean."

I turned around in my seat following my father's gaze. I chewed on my bottom lip not trying to hide my confusion. "But we're already...uh I mean yeah, yeah ok…"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. She probably doesn't even know you're out." My mother stated gently as she smiled at me encouragingly.

"Out?"

"Just what I need an ex-con as a brother!" Sam exploded his hazel eyes filled with hate and anger, something I've never seen in Sammy's eyes before when he looked at me. "Let's see if I get that job with the D.A.'s office now!"

"SAM!" My father snapped his eyes hard, "I told you not to bring that up! I just want to have a nice peaceful family dinner for once! Dean can not change the fact that he went to jail! It's the past and I would like it if we would all just move on."

I swallowed hard as my eyes darted around the table. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "**JAIL**?"

"Oh no, not at all because he couldn't **HELP** holding up a store with a nine millimeter I'm sorry dad, who was holding the gun to Dean's head? Oh that's right; the only one with a gun was Dean!"

My mother looked at me her eyes filled with sadness, "We all know it was because of the drugs Sammy."

"And he couldn't help snorting coke either could he? Who the fuck told him to get on a two day bender?"

"SAM ENOUGH! YOUR BROTHER MADE MISTAKES AND DID HIS TIME!" My father said through clenched teeth slamming his hand on the table making the glassware shake and tremble.

"AND YOU STILL DEFEND HIM! HE'S NOT A BABY HE'S A GROWN MAN!"

I sat there in shock. They had to be wrong; I would never do the things they said. I felt like I was in someone else's life and I guess I really was. My father nudged me again telling me to go say hi to Lexi. I nodded feeling somewhat numb as I made my way over to her.

"Come on, Jake, honey, eat for mommy. You love ravioli."

"Mommy uh?"

Lexi looked up at me her green eyes wide with shock, "Dean? When….when did you?"

"Yeah I uh ...just got out."

"Oh." She stated softly her eyes darting between me and the small blonde boy she was attempting to feed, "I didn't know….."

"I'm not a bad person!" I blurted out suddenly feeling the need to defend myself.

"I never thought you were, you just had some problems."

I couldn't help but stare at the boy. He looked just like my Jake except he was older. He was my spitting image but his eyes were greener, he had his mother's eyes. "He's mine right?"

Lexi dropped her gaze to her hands and spoke so softly I had to strain to hear her, "I'm sorry. I…..I should've told you."

"Nah, don't be sorry. Can I talk to him?"

"Dean, he doesn't even know you."

"Just lemme try. I haven't been around in awhile. I can give him that much at least."

"His name's Jacob." Lexi stated while I sat in the chair on the other side of his high chair.

"Hey Jake." I smirked looking down at his plate of ravioli, "How come you're not eating your ravioli buddy?" He stared at me raising his right eyebrow as he studied me. He reminded me so much of myself just by that simple gesture. I was kinda amazed at the resemblance. Lexi smiled at him pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"He's shy. Say hi Jake." Jake turned towards Lexi for reassurance before looking back at me. He raised his eyebrows at me again and said Hi in a little voice before pushing his fire truck back and forth.

"Hey. Is that chicken ravioli, Jake? Uh?"

"He won't eat anything that's chicken unless it's chicken fingers. He's kinda mad at me. He didn't wanna move in with grandma."

I blinked rapidly trying to process what I just heard, "You're living with your...mom? Your real mom?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't afford New York City anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"We got by just fine without you Dean."

"Not about that. It has nothing to do with you getting by or needing me to support you. I'm sorry I missed out on him. I said simple nodding to Jake, "He shouldn't have to be without his dad."

"He's fine without you."

"I'm sure he is."

"I didn't have my dad either and I turned out just fine. I'm a doctor and look at you! You have both your parents and you're still….I didn't want him to know about you."

"Fine he won't know about me. Nice meeting you kid." I bit my bottom lip as I looked at Lexi. I was trying not to let her see how hurt I was. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, "You have a nice life, Lex." I sat back at my table wishing I would wake up from this nightmare. Lexi would never deny me Jacob and I would never have done what I supposedly did. Who would've thought I would have my ideal world with both my parents alive yet I wouldn't have Lexi and my son. I pushed my plate away in disgust suddenly loosing my appetite.

Sam raised his eyebrow looking slightly over my shoulder, "Who's the kid?"

I turned to see Jake running to my side with Lexi trailing behind him. I smirked at Jake ruffling his hair as he handed me his fire truck, "What's up? This for me?"

"Yeessss!"

"You sure you don't want it?"

"Jake!" Lexi shrieked picking him up from the floor, "What did I tell you about running away from me?"

"Sowwy mommy….."

Jackie looked at me then up at Jake with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth, "Whoa he spawned!"

Lexi reached down taking the fire truck from me shifting uncomfortably, "I'm sorry Dean."

"Don't be sorry. He wasn't bothering me."

"I don't wanna do this here."

"Lex, nobody's telling you to."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" She said hopefully before rushing out, "So we can talk, just talk."

"Yeah."

She smiled at me for the first time, one of her big rosy-cheeked dimple smiles, "I just have to pay the check I'll meet you outside?"

"Sounds good to me."

**25 Leonard Street**

I looked up at the two-story house in front of me as memories rushed through my head. Memories that only moments ago I didn't know I had. I remembered standing on the porch, a bouquet of pink and white roses in my hand, begging Lexi to forgive me. There were others too. Like kissing her goodnight slow and deep before she pulled away and disappeared inside. The memories didn't feel right; they felt like something from a movie. I knew they didn't happen. This life isn't real.

"Do you want some coffee or something? Maybe something to eat? I mean I didn't really eat and you didn't either..." Lexi asked when we walked inside the house and another wave of memories hit me again.

"That'd be good."

"We could make cheeseburgers if you can um light the barbeque and keep an eye on Jake. I'll be out in a minute."

"Yeah I can do that." I smiled at her nodding slightly, "No problem." I went outside watching Jacob run around before I lit the barbeque. It was weird to see him so grown up and my heart ached because I had missed it all. I told myself again that this wasn't my reality. In my reality Jake was only twenty months old and I have been there the whole time. I was in the delivery room when Jake was born, I heard his first word and I saw him take his first steps. But, I still felt guilty. "What?" I asked Jake when I noticed him staring at me from his seat on the picnic table.

"Who are you?"

"Uh?"

"You mommy's friend?"

"Yeah," I stated simply nodding my head, "I'm uh…..I'm her friend."

Jake looked at me tilting his head to the side and raising both his eyebrows in what I always called my 'Oh really' look, "Oh…her boyfriend?"

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Dean."

"My name's Jacob Dean!" Jake said with excitement lighting up his face, which made me smirk at him.

"Yeah I figured."

I walked the short distance to the picnic table taking a seat next to him and ruffling his hair. Jake stared at my arm for a moment or two his little face scrunching up. He looked up at me pointing to my arm, "What's that?"

"A tattoo… got it on there with needles."

"Oh. Needles hurt. Mommy gives needles to people." He shook his head, his face very serious, "I don't like needles."

Lexi came out of the house at that exact moment loaded down with plates, drinks and food. She placed everything on the table and stated in a motherly voice I didn't knew she had, "Jake, stop asking Dean a million questions."

"It's fine, really Lexi. I don't mind."

The three of us sat there in the backyard eating cheeseburgers and potato salad. I watched Jake carefully and was amazed at what I saw. He was so much like me. He had the same mannerisms and horrible table manners no matter how much Lexi told him to stop. Jake just turned to her with the same innocent smile as mine and kept eating his cheeseburger with extra onions as if nothing was said to him. He turned his attention to me again, his eyebrow raised sharply with a mouthful of cheeseburger, "I've seen pictures of you….with mommy."

"Oh yeah? Well, um I'm an old friend."

"Yeah but….."

"Jake," Lexi interrupted, "ear your dinner and then you can go play your video game."

"I'm done!" He screamed pushing his plate away and high tailing it inside the house before Lexi could change her mind.

"Sorry, Dean. He's um not happy we moved here."

I watched Lexi push her plate away. I knew something was bothering her by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. It was the same nervous tic that my Lexi had. She turned to me sighing, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Nah, it's fine. I was in prison. Why would you want to tell me?"

"You had a right to know. And I …..I left. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You probably were." I reached over tucking her hair behind her ear and stated softly, "He seems like a nice kid."

"Yeah, he's great. He's so much like you Dean."

"I noticed."

"I didn't mean what I said in the restaurant." She turned her head away from me and stared straight ahead, "Just seeing you again..."

"I know, Lex."

"Everything was fine until he went to nursery school. He started asking questions like, how come he doesn't have a dad like the other kids. I told him you were away. I didn't say where just that you loved him."

"Thank you."

"He has no idea that you are."

"Do you want him to know?"

"I don't want him to get hurt. You're not the most responsible guy."

"So you don't want him to know?"

"He has your last name. He'd figure it out eventually and it's a small town everyone would know. Besides he looks just like you."

"Can I tell him?"

"If you tell him there's no going back you know that right? You can't just walk away. I won't let you hurt him like that."

"I know. Lexi, I don't want to walk away. I just want him to know. I'm gonna go talk to him."

We walked up to Jake's room silently holding hands. My stomach was in knots, my hands slick with sweat as I stood in Jacob's doorway. It was now or never, I had to tell him the truth. "Jake?" I cleared my throat and moved deeper into his bedroom when he didn't look up from his video game, "Hey Jake? I got something to tell you. You uh, you remember when you asked me who I was?"

He finally turned his attention to me, putting down his controller and nodding, "You're mommy's friend."

"Yeah...well, I'm also your dad."

Jake looked at me then at Lexi his green eyes wide and hopeful. She smiled at him before saying gently, "Yeah, Jake. Dean's your dad."

"Mommy said you were away. Where were you?"

"I was. I uh, I was bad so I had to take a time out."

"Oh, mommy puts me in time out **A LOT**."

I couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face, "I wonder why?"

"You gonna live here too? Mommies and daddies live together."

"Um, well, yeah sometimes." I stammered looking at Lexi for help. I couldn't believe a four year old could make me squirm so much. This was a bad as him asking me where babies came from.

"Come on Jacob, it's time for bed. Maybe if you're good your dad'll read you a story."

"Can I put him to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll go make us some coffee."

"Alright, c'mon kid."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I came downstairs once Jake had fallen asleep. It didn't take long once I began reading some thick ass Harry Potter book to him, it was actually getting him in his pajamas and in bed that was the challenge. Jacob was definitely a Winchester that I knew for certain.

"You're a natural." Lexi smiled handing me a steaming mug of black coffee.

"Something like that…he's a good kid."

"Yeah, he's just a little mischievous. He gets that from you." She smirked as she headed towards the living room, "I've got lots of baby pictures of Jacob if you wanna see them."

"Yeah."

I sat next to her on the soft brown couch and flipped through the photo album as memories of me and Lexi assaulted my brain once again. "I went a little nuts there with the camera in the beginning." She laughed leaning against me slightly, "I think I documented every single one of his firsts. Oh he's gonna hate me when I bring this out when he's older."

I looked up from the pictures smiling at her, "It's okay. I'm glad you did."

"Dean?" Lexi whispered as she put her mug on the coffee table, "I um….."

"What?"

Lexi grabbed my face not saying anything and pressed her lips to mine. She tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss as she gently sucked on my bottom lip. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I crushed her against me as I slipped my tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. "I'm sorry." She whispered breaking the kiss abruptly, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not complaining."

"Well you've just got out of jail…"

"Yeah, I know." I whispered running my hands up and down her back slowly, "Still not complaining though."

Lexi looked at me, her face was so close to mine that I heard her breath catch. I could feel the electricity between us as the air popped and cracked. I pulled her onto my lap cupping her face in my hands. I couldn't hold back any longer and drew Lexi's face towards mine, crashing my lips against hers. She pulled away from me slightly leaning against me, "Dean…"

I silenced whatever Lexi was going to say with my lips. I prodded her mouth open with my tongue massaging hers leisurely. Lexi's kisses became more and more urgent; I was so turned on by just kissing her it felt like I haven't touched her in years. I slid my hand up her skirt, running callused fingers along the inside of her thighs. I began softly stroking the flesh of her inner thighs letting my fingers brush the edge of her panties causing her to shiver. She ran her hands down my chest quickly before I loosening my belt. Lexi slipped her hand down the front of my pants slowly moving her hand up and down my erection with a skillful hand. "Hmm do you like this Dean?" She teased her tongue darting out to lick the shell of my ear. "Hmmm, yeah. I missed you….." I answered quietly my breathing already shaky, "Lex, let's take this upstairs."

Without saying another word I grabbed Lexi firmly around the hips and got off the couch forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I carried her up the stairs to her bedroom while she planted feverish kisses on my lips, throat and shoulders along the way. I put Lexi down in the doorway cupping her face in my hands as I kissed her hungrily. Taking my time, I took of Lexi's skirt and blouse making sure to let my fingers brush against her nipples through the lace of her bra. She arched her back slightly a soft moan escaping her lips when I tweaked her nipples. I pushed her down onto the bed straddling her hips. Leaning down close to Lexi, I pulled down her bra straps planting soft kisses along her shoulders and over the tops of her breasts chasing the goose bumps that were racing over her pale skin. It was like I had forgotten how soft her skin was as my cock throbbed painfully against the fabric of my pants. At the moment I wanted to be buried balls deep inside of her but I wanted to draw this out as long as possible. And I knew I wouldn't last very long if I dove in now.

Lexi ran her tongue up my neck as she pulled off my pants and boxer briefs. I bit my lip trying to stifle the moans that were escaping from my mouth when I felt Lexi grip the base of my cock pumping in a slow rhythm. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel her bare skin against mine. I tore her panties and bra off quickly running my hands over her breasts and then replacing them with my mouth. Pressing my weight against Lexi so that she was pinned between me and the bed I moaned in her ear before latching onto her nipple, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby girl you're gonna see stars."

I felt Lexi shiver slightly as I ran my tongue over her stomach and down her thighs teasing her. I was driving her crazy with my slow movements and she was begging me to let her come. The more she begged the more I teased. Only when Lexi was quiet again did I give her what she wanted. I pushed her legs open and back running my tongue over and under her hood before flicking my tongue against her clit. Lexi was already moaning softly as I continued to lick and suck her clit. "Hmmm, that's it baby girl." I stated pinching her nipples, "C'mom I wanna hear you." God she was so sweet and wet and her little moans were driving me crazy. I just wanted to get her to let herself go and enjoy the ride. I opened her legs further throwing my arm across her thighs to keep her from shaking. Shoving my tongue inside of her I rubbed her clit in small circles causing her to whimper and tremble. Pulling back slightly, I slid one finger inside of her then a second thrusting and twisting them slowly. "Ride them, Lex."

"What?"

"Ride them." I stated firmly thrusting harder while pinching her clit with my other hand, "Just let go. Let me hear you." Lexi clawed and clenched the sheet beneath her, arching her back and panting, "Oh….oh GOD."

"That's it, louder baby."

"OOOH fuck…..DEAN!"

I crawled up over her body once Lexi came. Pressing my lips to hers, I slipped my tongue into her mouth wanting her to taste herself on my lips as I freely explored her mouth. "I want you so bad, Lexi." I whispered huskily in her ear running my tongue along the shell of her ear. It took all of my self-control not to slam into her right then and there. I pushed just the tip of my throbbing cock inside of her making her whimper, "Ride me."

She looked at me flushed and wide-eyed still coming down from her first orgasm. "Hmm don't be shy, Lex." I mumbled against her neck and pulling us both into a sitting position so she was now in my lap. I gripped her hips digging my fingers into their soft flesh as I pulled her down on to my cock. Lexi gasped clawing her fingers into my shoulders as I filled her up. I left my hands on her hips, guiding her while I thrusted upwards until we worked up an excruciatingly slow rhythm; the pleasure so intense as it rippled through me I was sure I was going to explode. I closed my eyes and let the sensation roll over me as my breathing became labored. I bit my bottom lip when I felt her convulsing around my cock, her head thrown back and her mouth slack as she moaned out my name. I couldn't hold back any longer. I buried my face against her neck and moaning her name as I came. I slumped against Lexi feeling completely drained and sated. Pushing us both back down against the bed, I held her close to me stoking her hair before falling asleep with her in my arms.

Lexi sighed squeezing Dean's hand one more time. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the chair beside his bed, she estimated at least a day maybe a day and a half. The other doctors were baffled over how a man of Dean's age could just slip into a coma with no signs of any head trauma. The lies came smoothly off of Lexi's lips as she explained to the doctor oncall, who happened to be her surperior, that she had found Dean like this and assumed he had fallen asleep on the couch. She answered all his questions, stating that Dean did not take drugs and that he seemed perfectly fine when she left for work that morning. The other doctors came in and out of the room poking and proding Dean until she couldn't take it no more. She snatched the chart the neurologist was holding and chased him from the room. After the incident with the neurologist, they stayed away leaving her to moniter his vitals and to change his IV.

Sam hovered just outside Dean's room pacing back and forth not sure if it was safe to enter. He sighed desperately wanting to go in to check on Dean but he was trying to give Lexi some space. Sam drained his coffee cup continuing to wear a groove in the linouem. He was jittery and running out of patience, plus he had no idea what Ares had done to Dean or how to snap him out of it.

"Hey." Jackie whispered handing Sam a bag of food, "How's she doing?"

"She still hasn't moved from that chair. It's been what two days now?"

"Three Sammy, it's been three days." Jackie ran her hands through her hair watching Lexi through the door's window, "We have to snap her outta this, what she's doing isn't doing him any good. We need her to help us figure out what the fuck happened to Dean, not sit there and act like she's mourning his death."

"And how are we gonna do that, uh Jackie? She won't budge from his side! I don't think she's eaten since we brought him in."

Jackie raised her eyebrow gesturing to the little blonde boy that was teetering around her legs, "With the onething that's just as important to her as Dean, we use Jacob. Hell she killed and hunted to get him back when you took him."

"Jackie…."

"Listen, I don't care what happened two years ago, water under the bridge and all that shit Sammy. I'm just saying Jake and Dean are everything to her. I'm going in, Sammy. You can hide out here if you want to."

Jackie opened the door placing the second bag of food on the side table, "Hey Lex, I brought you some food and a visitor."

"Jackie I told you not to bring him here and I'm not hungry."

"Too bad he's been crying for you for the past three days." Jackie stated putting Jake on Lexi's lap, "He NEEDS you TOO, Lex. You need to eat AND you need to snap the fuck outta this funk. Dean's not dead! He's in a coma or some shit and he NEEDS you to be strong and get your shit together. I know you can figure out what the fuck that bastard did to him. NOW SNAP THE FUCK OUTTA IT AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR FAMILY!"


End file.
